


The Ghost Of You

by ColePhelps



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePhelps/pseuds/ColePhelps
Summary: Sometimes, on sad, lonely nights, Roy Earle's conscience creeps up on him.





	The Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! I hope you enjoy it. It's been a while since I've written anything.

Wading in a turbulent sea  
The ghost of you carries me to shore  
Uncouth in your trajectory   
My heart beating to the rhythm of the course  
Had you left me there,  
Guilt would not have cast it’s shadow upon me  
But as it is, there are no dreams  
Only marred reflections   
To yearn I have pondered   
To love I know not


End file.
